Après l'effort, le réconfort
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Après une rencontre musclée avec son frère, Itachi rentre chez lui. Mais sa soirée ne tourne pas comme prévu.


**Titre** : Après l'effort, le réconfort.

**Crédits **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à M. Kishimoto.

**Pairing** : Itachi/Utakata

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Après une rencontre musclée avec son frère, Itachi rentre chez lui. Mais sa soirée ne tourne pas comme prévu.

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème du réconfort, en une heure.

Bonne Lecture,

Yzan.

* * *

**- Après l'effort, le réconfort -**

Itachi essuya son front couvert de sueur avec le bracelet éponge qu'il portait à son poignet. Ses orbes sombres se posèrent sur son adversaire de l'autre côté du court de tennis dont le sol couvert de poussière rouge luisait sous les rayons du soleil. Son frère cadet, Sasuke, souffla lui aussi de son côté, étirant ses muscles et massant légèrement ses épaules à l'autre bout du terrain. Ils venaient de disputer un set effréné, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitant céder l'avantage à l'autre.

Itachi leva son visage vers le ciel bleu. Encore un match nul, songea-t-il. Le bruit d'une balle de tennis rebondissant sur le terrain attira son attention.

- On s'en refait une ? lança Sasuke, pressé d'en découdre à nouveau, faisant rebondir une balle sur le sol.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure courte et brune eut un léger sourire carnassier qui fit presque froid dans le dos à son aîné.

- Non, moi j'arrête là... rétorqua Itachi après un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, tout en se dirigeant vers son sac pour ranger sa raquette et les balles qu'il avait encore dans les poches.

Une moue déçue naquit sur les traits altiers du visage ovale couleur de neige de son cadet qui soupira avant de renoncer à convaincre Itachi de continuer. Sasuke se dirigea à son tour vers son propre sac en bordure du terrain, du côté du filet qu'il avait occupé tout au long de cette partie disputée avec acharnement. Il maugréa quelques paroles inintelligibles dans sa barbe inexistante, Itachi surprenant des bouts décousus de griefs qui lui étaient apparemment adressés à voix basse.

"Fichu Aniki", "Commence à se faire vieux ou quoi", et d'autres mots tout aussi peu reluisants à son encontre qu'Itachi préféra définitivement ignorer. Il referma son sac d'un geste sûr et plein de grâce et se tourna vers son frère pour le saluer. Avisant ses gestes, Sasuke l'épingla d'un regard acéré avant de l'interpeller d'une voix où pointait encore sa déception.

- Tu pars déjà ?

Itachi supporta sans broncher le regard d'obsidienne avant de répondre d'une voix profonde, encore légèrement marquée par son activité sportive intense précédente :

- Hn... On remet ça la semaine prochaine.

- Comme d'habitude, même heure, même endroit, confirma son cadet.

Itachi acquiesça tout en esquissant un léger sourire. Dès qu'il s'agissait de le défier et de tenter de le battre, Sasuke était toujours prêt. Leurs matchs amicaux étaient de véritables affrontements en règle, par raquettes et balles interposées. Rares étaient les fois où ils ne finissaient pas ex æquo, Itachi laissant de temps en temps Sasuke gagner, même si ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas compte trop heureux d'avoir eu pour une fois le dessus.

Ils se séparèrent après une ultime accolade fraternelle un peu gauche. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'étant véritablement doués pour ce genre de choses. Ils se séparèrent à la sortie du terrain, Sasuke se dirigeant vers les vestiaires pour probablement se délasser sous une bonne douche, Itachi ne perdant pas de temps et rejoignant la sortie du club d'un pas élastique. L'employé lui amena sa voiture, une berline noire dernier cri bourrée de technologie, et l'aîné Uchiwa s'y engouffra, la faisant très vite disparaître dans le flot de circulation de la ville.

**oOo**

Itachi tourna ses clefs dans la serrure de la porte de son appartement et constata avec surprise que celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Etait-il si en retard ? Il rentra chez lui, une moue contrariée froissant ses traits. Le silence qui l'accueillit le laissa perplexe, mais il se dirigea tout de même vers sa chambre, ouvrant au passage la porte de la salle de bains qu'il n'allait pas tarder à utiliser. Son sac tomba lourdement au sol sur le parquet de la pièce spacieuse et confortable, quand il vit une forme allongée sur le grand lit.

Inquiet, il s'approcha du matelas recouvert de draps frais sentant bon la lessive et s'assit avec précaution tout près de la silhouette pelotonnée là. Les épaules finement ciselées sous le tissu d'un kimono bleu roi tressautèrent légèrement sous sa paume et un sanglot discret retentit dans le silence. Fronçant les sourcils, le nouvel arrivant se pencha sur la forme qui se recroquevilla.

Des bras minces serrèrent plus fort l'oreiller contre lequel un visage était pressé, ne laissant voir que des mèches châtain foncées frôlant une nuque pâle.

- Utakata, qu'est-ce que tu as... souffla Itachi, inquiet, contre la tempe blême qu'il effleura de ses lèvres.

Le corps délié de son compagnon depuis de nombreux mois maintenant se roula un peu plus en boule sur lui-même. Itachi caressa avec douceur le dos contracté qui frémit sous ses doigts. Il pouvait dire adieu à leur sortie pour laquelle il s'était tant pressé. Utakata n'était pas du genre à montrer ouvertement ses émotions, même les plus positives. Le jeune homme était plutôt quelqu'un de renfermé, parfois nonchalant.

Un bras ferme se détacha soudain de l'oreiller et s'agrippa à sa nuque. Itachi n'eut que le temps de voir un œil noisette noyé de chagrin et une joue pâle où glissait une larme, avant que des lèvres fines ne s'écrasent maladroitement sur les siennes. Utakata abandonna définitivement le coussin et se colla au torse d'Itachi qui accueillit comme il put l'étreinte empressée. Son amant l'embrassa encore et encore et encore, s'accrochant à lui comme un naufragé en perdition à sa bouée de sauvetage.

Itachi ne dit rien et laissa parler leurs corps, Utakata ne faisant aucun mystère de ce qu'il recherchait vraiment en cet instant. Ses baisers furent précipités, ses mains se faufilèrent sous le polo blanc encore imprégné de sueur qui quitta rapidement le corps d'albâtre de son amant. L'aîné Uchiwa se laissa entrainer dans cette étreinte au goût doux-amer, le sel des pleurs d'Utakata se déposant peu à peu sur ses propres lèvres.

Tout son être était assoiffé de contact, assoiffé de lui, de sa présence rassurante et apaisante. S'il l'avait pu, Utakata se serait fondu totalement dans le corps son petit ami, Itachi. Il avait besoin de chaleur, d'attention, de caresses, d'oubli. Et seule la puissance de leur étreinte pourrait le calmer, apaiser toutes ces émotions qu'il ne savait plus comment endiguer et qui l'étouffaient. Tristesse, désespoir, douleur, chagrin... Il avait besoin de l'accord torride de leurs deux corps.

**oOo**

Itachi caressa les cuisses de son amant qui disparaissaient sous les draps défaits. Ce dernier, installé entre ses jambes, le dos appuyé contre son torse, posa ses mains sur les siennes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as... souffla l'aîné Uchiwa tout contre la nuque fine encore couverte de sueur.

- J'avais... j'avais simplement besoin de réconfort...

Le descendant de l'une des plus illustres familles de la ville enveloppa son amant dans ses bras et le serra avec force contre lui, l'invitant silencieusement d'un regard à être plus explicite.

Utakata se mordilla les lèvres et se coula un peu plus contre l'épiderme couleur de neige. Baigné par la chaleur et l'odeur d'Itachi, il trouva enfin la force de dire à haute voix ce qui l'attristait autant.

- … Hotaru et mon ancien sensei ont eu un accident de voiture... Ils rentraient ensemble d'une compétition d'Arts Martiaux... Ils... Ils sont morts… tous les deux...

Une nouvelle larme se fraya un chemin sur le visage ovale marqué par le chagrin. Itachi berça tendrement et amoureusement sa moitié à nouveau submergée par la peine. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps, les lumières de la ville animant de reflets chamarrés les rideaux de la fenêtre restée entrouverte, quand Utakata s'endormit consolé par Itachi. C'était tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin...

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur :

C'était une grande première que d'écrire en une heure sur un thème que je n'ai pas choisi. Publier dans la foulée est une véritable torture pour une perfectionniste comme moi, mais je me suis engagée, donc j'assume et j'ai été jusqu'au bout...

Et oui... Encore du ItachixUtakata, je les trouve vraiment trop mimi ces deux là ensemble. L'idée est venue toute seule quand j'ai pris connaissance du thème imposé.

Ce texte n'est certes pas des meilleurs, mais bon, en une heure, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Les réponses aux reviews sans profil sur ce site seront sur mon profil.


End file.
